midorinohibifandomcom-20200214-history
Day 15: Greasy Little Punk
Day 15: Greasy Little Punk is the 15th chapter in the Midori Days Manga and the 5th chapter of the second volume. Summary Seiji begins following Osamu after his buddy starts hanging out less and less, and finds he may have gotten a girlfriend. While incredibly jealous, Seiji finds out that his girlfriend may not be such a great person, and that Osamu doesn't want to hear it. Plot Seiji and his guy friends are hanging out. Seiji states he's gonna head home, but one of the group members asks Seiji to stay so they can all go and grab some food. At this, Osamu states he has to leave, and takes off, leaving Seiji and the other two guys to go to a restaurant. At the restaurant, one of the guys notes Osamu has been very busy lately. He wonders if he is deliberately trying to avoid them, and they all wonder what he is up to. Both Midori and Seiji sit there, wondering what it is that Osamu could be doing. After this, a splash page shows Osamu combing his hair and smirking as if getting ready for something. In the next scene, a large line of women of various ages stand outside a baked goods store. Also in this line is Seiji, who appears reluctant but isn't complaining openly. Midori appears to want to get some cake because she wasn't able to eat at the restaurant with Seiji and his friends, so she just had to watch him eat good food. Midori sits there imagining the taste of one of the cakes, and states she'll savor the flavor to make it at home. While Midori talks, Seiji mentally notes just how badly he sticks out in a crowd of girls, and that he just wants to get this cake and leave. Out of the corner of his eye, he spots Osamu, who seems to be hurrying along and waiting on the side of the street opposite Seiji. Sure that Osamu hasn't seem him, Seiji decides this is a great time to tail Osamu and determine what he has been up to that has kept him so busy. Midori, not aware of what is happening, begs Seiji to wait and let her get her cake. Seiji leaves anyways, however Midori flails his arm about. The crowd of girls and woman watch in bewilderment as Seiji takes off yelling at nobody while throwing his arm all over the place. One of the people in the line questions if maybe the long line drove him crazy. At the park, Seiji and Midori wait behind a pole looking at Osamu, who appears to be waiting for someone. Moments later, a young woman (later named Misuzu) in a scarf, jacket, and skirt shows up. She asks Osamu if he's been waiting long, however Osamu states he only just got here. Midori seems excited for Osamu to have found a girlfriend, however Seiji is absolutely infuriated that Osamu got a cute girlfriend before he did. Osamu is suddenly startled as he feels the hate from Seiji's gaze, however when he turns around, he sees nothing. Misuzu asks if he is okay, and he admits to feeling a chill run up his spine. Misuzu then asks if Osamu is going to come through for his favor, and Osamu proudly admits that he absolutely will. He will help cover her little brother's doctor's bill. He states he will just ask his dad for money since his family has plenty of cash, and that he will have it all by next week. Seiji and Midori stare silently at the two, and then Osamu reaffirms to her that she mustn't tell anyone about their relationship. She admits she's confused as to why, and Osamu admits someone he knows would be very angry since he can't get a girlfriend 'to save his life'. He states he doesn't want to hurt his pal, however Seiji cracks the concrete, Midori thinking it's a tad too late for that. The scene transitions as Seiji and Midori, likely aware Osamu was lying about his family's money, has gotten several jobs and has been running himself ragged earning money. Seiji admits it's silly, but he just wants to look good for his girlfriend. Midori then notes she sees Misuzu on the other side of the street, and she appears to be hanging out with two other guys. Speaking with an unnamed man, the two go over that Misuzu has Osamu under he spell, and that the two will be able to make a lot of money from this 'rich kid'. As they discuss what they'll do with the cash, Seiji, angry, realizes that Osamu is being played, and that he needs to tell him what is going on. Osamu appears to not believe Seiji, yelling at him that he's wrong and she isn't that kind of person. Seiji tries to tell him again what he heard, however Osamu believes Seiji is just jealous. He believes Seiji is lying, and that he isn't such a great friend after all, then exclaims he's going to go see his girlfriend and promptly leaves. Osamu heads straight to the park again and meets with Misuzu. She immediately notices that Osamu seems off, and asks him what's wrong. Osamu, clearly not wanting to believe it, asks her if Seiji is lying about her. He tries to laugh it off, and states Seiji must have made it up out of jealousy. It's at this moment that Misuzu's friend appears, and states that the truth is out. Misuzu angrily notes under her breath that she had a good scam going, and Osamu immediately jumps to the conclusion that her friend is actually some thug who is blackmailing her and she simply didn't want to tell him that. Misuzu's friend, however, tells him to shutup, drop the cash, and leave. It looks like Seiji is about to get involved, however Osamu gets angry and curses out Misuzu's friend, landing a punch square on his cheek. Unfortunately, he's not only bigger than Osamu, he's much stronger too, and punches Miyahara, dropping him to the ground and repeatedly kicking him in the stomach. It seems that no matter how much damage he does, however, Osamu refuses to drop his money, and keeps fighting him off. Eventually Misuzu's friend gets sick of this, and tells Misuzu he's leaving. As Misuzu appears to be ready to leave as well, Osamu picks himself up and has her wait a second. He then hands her the money anyways, and tells her to pay the doctor bills. Misuzu says nothing, but is clearly shocked that Osamu would hand her the cash after everything that just happened. Osamu dusts himself off and walks away, leaving Misuzu holding the money and her friend standing a little ways away. Seiji and Midori, having witnessed the whole thing, feel incredibly bad for Osamu, but then are put off as he runs, sobbing comedically over how much of an idiot he is. The following day, Osamu is bandaged up, and ready to hang out with Seiji and his friends. He states that food is on him today, and Seiji and their two friends seem surprised by this. Osamu admits he loaned some money to someone, but that they paid him back in full. Seiji knows what happened, but simply smiles and states that if he's paying, they should go wild, Seiji having forgiven Osamu for his anger. Notes *The cake that Midori wants is called Mille Feuille. *The park that Seiji and Midori tail Osamu to is just called "Park" when it is first seen, however it is changed to "Kusabana Park" when the sign is shown again. This is likely just a translation error, as part of the sign was cut off, and thus some japanese characters were likely missing when translated, so it was instead just called "Park". *Osamu is called "Greasy Little Punk" by Seiji and by Misuzu's friend. *It appears that Misuzu and her friend were trying to purchase a motorcycle for a rally at Fuji. *Misuzu and her friend also appear in the company of one other guy, however he never actually says anything and does not appear after the scene he is seen in. *At one point Seiji says "Jesus Christ" after realizing that Osamu is being played. *When Seiji thinks about the jobs Osamu is doing, it appears to be construction, package delivery, and convenience store clerk. Seiji eventually catches Osamu at his construction job where the two have an argument. Category:Browse Category:Days Category:Manga Chapters Category:Volume 2